


Domination

by Not_Safe_For_Woof



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: And Sub Leo is best Leo, And that's all? Enjoy, BDSM, Domineering Usagi is best Usagi, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Safe_For_Woof/pseuds/Not_Safe_For_Woof
Summary: Leonardo leads on the streets, but when he doesn't have to have all the control, he's glad to give it to his boyfriend instead.





	Domination

Usagi’s grips both of their hardened members with one hand as his other softly strokes Leonardo’s cheek. Said cheek is dark, blood pooling to change the shades of emerald green. He always seems to get embarrassed when Usagi is over him like this, touching him as his master and not just his lover. “Good boy.” the rabbit murmurs as he moves his hand down to Leo’s jawline and begins pumping their cocks up and down. “You were such a good boy today, Leo-chan.”

“Thank you, Usagi-sama.” Even the way he says thank you shows utter respect. Leonardo is always a very obedient submissive, but he really pulled out all the stops today. Usagi had to wonder if he had disobeyed him somewhere else.

No no. He wouldn’t. Leonardo did superbly today even by his own standards. It helped that they had so few interruptions because Donatello was the only one home. Still, there were times when Leo could have easily taken off the cream colored collar around his neck. Usagi would’ve understood. His family was not to know. Yet instead he covered himself up with blankets or stayed in the next room when answering to keep the thing on. He’d only taken it off once today and that was when they had showered together.

He had done well there too of course. Leo was such a clean person that he never left Usagi with a speck of dirt on him when he was ordered to wash the rabbit’s body. But each touch was more sensual today, needy almost in a way Usagi didn’t expect.

Then he gave the rabbit a show, scrubbing himself down starting with his legs. He bent to do that of course, but definitely more than he needed to, exposing his hole and lifting his tail high. Leo even backed into him, his tail wriggling against the fur on his stomach. Usagi had groaned and gripped his hips at this point, grinding his crotch into Leo’s backside for a moment before decisively backing away. “Later, Leo-chan. Focus on actually finishing washing up, I’m getting out now.” Of course he responded with a respectful. “Hai, Usagi-Sama.” and began properly washing the rest of his body.

He had even over-achieved when Usagi had asked him to suck him off as repayment for the way he had teased him earlier. He first apologized, and even bowed, for his earlier transgression, and then knelt between his legs without question. They were in the middle of the living room and he didn’t even blink. Just to make sure, Usagi covered both his lap and the turtle with a rather large blanket before pulling down his hakama pants and letting him go to town. 

What really earned him praise though is when Donatello came out of his room to get coffee, Usagi expected Leonardo to freeze. To panic and try to explain why he was under a blanket. Instead he just continued to suck. He didn’t even flinch, and his steel nerves made Usagi’s cock twitch in his mouth.

He was even more impressed when Donatello stopped on his way back to the lab to look at Usagi with curious eyes. “It’s strange to see you watching something by yourself. Is Leonardo busy?” Again he expected Leo to stop, instead he chose that moment to press his beak for forward deep-throat him. It almost caused Usagi to lose his composure actually.

Still he managed to simply turn toward Donnie and smile. “Yes. He was busy writing something up in his room. I didn’t want to disturb him but I’m still curious about your culture and by this point I can manage the-” he blanked for a moment when Leonardo’s tongue slipped out his mouth and dipped down to his balls. “the… the television.”

Donatello’s expression turned questioning for a moment or two, before ,“Are you sure? You can’t even remember what it’s called.” His voice was playful, and Usagi decided to laugh to play along before picking up the remote and demonstrating his ‘skill’.

“Just because you do not know the name of a technique does not mean you cannot perform it.”

He seemed satisfied with that answer, but still mumbled, “You sound like Mikey.” As he turned to leave.

Usagi actually lifted up the blanket as soon as he was sure Donatello had retreated back to his own have. He was suspicious, thinking Leonardo was trying to throw him off and get them both discovered. When questioned though, he frowned and shook his head, cock still lodged down in his throat. “Really? You’re telling the truth?”

He pulled off with a little wet sound to answer. “Really. I have no reason to. I probably want him finding us out less than you do. I was just… just doing what you told me.” He flushed and that much made it certain.

Usagi nodded and caressed his face, praise pouring from his smiling lips. “Well then you were a very good boy then. If you’d like you may stroke yourself while you suck me as a reward. You may not cum though.”

“Thank you, Usagi-sama.”

“You’re welcome. Now continue.” He pushed the turtle forward and he went back to it, though this time he could see a bump rising and falling under the blanket where Leonardo must have been taking advantage of his small reward.

Of course now comes the actual reward. Usagi is going to enter him and then make love to him until he cums all over the sheets. Well, he’ll probably tease him more too, but that’s all part of it. He’d been doing that all day, teasing and teasing to lead to this final moment, this final release. He wonders how loudly Leo-chan might moan. He stops stroking, which is honestly a merciful act given how slowly he was going, and drags his hand down green skin. His touch is feather light and soft due to his fur. He teases the turtles hole for a moment before stepping back and heading over to his dresser.

“The lubricant is always in the upper right drawer, correct?”

“Hai, Usagi-sama.”

He opens it up, and immediately sees what he is looking for, but then he spots something else. It’s a long, red phallic looking object. He grabs it and can immediately see it’s flexible plastic. A toy. Michelangelo offered to let him use some from his ‘collection’ with Leonardo a long while ago. He declined. And had even… made a rule against it. Nothing and no one should be allowed to enter Leo except for his master. That’s what Usagi had said, strictly, and then repeated to make sure Leo got it.

“Leo-chan.” He says, his eyes darting to the bed for just a moment. “Could you please lay on your stomach for me. Your legs should hang over the edge of the bed.”

He nods and does it wordlessly, and Usagi returns to a raised tail, and eyes that keep glancing back at him. “Keep your eyes forward, Leonardo.”

He makes a sound between a sigh and a whine but doesn’t glance back again. Usagi teases his hole a little more, fingers slipping over it but not actually entering. He pulls away for a moment to slick up his fingers, and begins teasing again. He runs his fingers over Leo’s hole and then up to his tail, spreading wet, stickiness in a trail. He repeats the motion several times, before Leo squirms on the bed and his tail wriggles impatiently. Two fingers then slide inside without warning, pressing in deep. Leonardo gasps and moans and the rabbit can see the way his head twitches as he almost looks back around. The order stops him, and his eyes go back to to the wall in front of him. “Did I do something wrong, Usagi-sama?”

The rabbit is sure he didn’t actually hurt him of course, but he’s sure the sudden thrust in was probably surprising. “You did, actually.” He shifts forward to place the dildo inches from Leonardo’s beak. The movement actually causes his fingers to imbed themselves even deeper, the turtle shivers and curls his toes. He pulls back and begins sliding the digits in and out. “So. Is there something you’d like to tell me, Leo-chan?”

His eyes are focused back forward again, and his face turns red when he realizes what’s in front of him. “Uh well…”

Usagi slips in another lubed up finger and presses deep inside, curling them slightly so his fingertips press against where he knows Leo’s prostate will be. He jolts and a moans slips from his mouth. “Well. I’m waiting.”

“I… I only used it once and-” another moan interrupts him when he feels pressure on that spot again.

“And I made a rule against them.” He pauses for a moment, stroking the wriggling turtle tail with his other hand. “So was all of that good behavior just to make up for that?”

“Um nghh…” Usagi simply starts finger fucking the turtle, thrusting the digits in and out, and making it incredibly hard for Leo to speak with any coherence. “Th-That was part of ah… i-it. I… I like being good for… for you though. You- ah! ahnnnn U-Usagi please!”

“Please what?” He’s really focuses in on stroking Leo’s tail now. The extra stimulation drives him wild. He grips the sheets, and bites his lip, clearly trying to distract himself from the fact that Usagi is playing with every sensitive part of him that’s in close reach, save for his penis which is hanging down between his legs, right up against the sheets.

Still he manages to speak despite on the distractions. “Pl-pl-please… punish me, Usagi-s-sama. I-I… ah! I’m s-sorry for… for mis-misbehaving.” And then he’s back to be a moaning mess, sinking into the sheets and pressing back with what little leverage he has.

It takes a moment for Usagi to think through what he actually just said. What he actually wants. Ah. Slowly he draws out his slick fingers and let’s go of his tail with a few final strokes. “Well… I suppose I don’t have a choice.” The words slip out of his mouth like silk, and he watches Leo’s cock twitch against the sheets.

“I guess…” He says slowly, putting Leo in an aching suspense “I could start here.” Usagi presses a hand onto Leo’s ass and slowly rubs one cheek up and down. He whines and his cock twitches again. Then a second later there’s a resounding slap followed by a yelp. A red stinging mark tarnishes green skin and Leonardo is still whining and biting his lip.

“Or…” He perks up again at the rabbits voice. “I could just make love to you like I was going to. Like I wanted to. I was really looking forward to that tonight.”

An immediate panicked whimper. “I’m sorry, Usagi-sama! I didn’t mean-”

“Shhhh…” The apologies stop in an instant, and he pads up to Leo’s presented, stretched hole. He presses his cock against it, and it throbs a bit at the warmth that’s promised there. “I think I’m still looking forward to it.”

“B-But…”

“Oh I know. That’d be too much pleasure for a punishment. No one who disobeys their master so blatantly deserves to be fucked to completion.” The accentuation of the dirty talk makes Leo squirm in place, and that makes Usagi want to continue his teasing. He places both hands on Leonardo’s ass-cheeks and slowly begins rubbing his cock along his hole. Up and down up and down, hot-dogging him at a crawling pace.

“But that last word is key isn’t it? Just because I get to thrust into you, doesn’t mean you get to cum.”

“W-Wait but I-”

“No no, no arguments, Leo-chan. I’ve decided your punishment and this is going to be it. You will tell me when you are close. And if you cum we can simply do it all over again tomorrow, and the next day until you behave properly. Is that understood?”

“I-I-I… Hai, Usagi-sama. I’ll behave.”

“Good boy.”

Usagi grabs the lube again and squirts some directly onto his cock. He continues to rub it up and down, spreading the cold fluid and continuing to slicken up Leo’s entrance. Leo’s tail is raised as high as it can be by this point, he’s straining it, and when Usagi sees this he decides he really hasn’t had enough teasing. Usagi grips it between two of his fingers, pinching first and using his thumb to stroke the underside. Up and down, at the same slow pace that the his stiff dick is moving over his entrance.

“You need it, don’t you Leo-chan? Need me inside you?” He whispers the words. All of it a bait… a tantalizing trap.

“F-Fuck…” The word squeaks out of the turtles mouth. Usagi follows the sound with a half-groan. Leonardo isn’t one to throw expletives around in bed, but he knew how to force them out. It was all part of the way they played. A hot flush of shame and humiliation darkens Leo’s face. But from the way his heavy cock twitched and leaked, it was clear that like always, those strong emotions just excited him further.

“Say it again for me Leo-chan.” Usagi didn’t hesitate for a single beat.

A whine that lasts for several seconds followed by a small. “Fu-Fuck…” And then a moaned. “Usagi-sama.”

“Good boy. Very good boy.” 

Leo whines again, and presses his ass into Usagi’s crotch, oh so desperate now. Usagi pulls his hands away and grabs his butt again, shushing as he does this. “Almost there…” He whispers as he re-positions his cock and slowly breaches. He watches Leo’s hole envelope him, stretching it out as each inch disappears inside. The gripping pressure makes his face heat up, and he bites his lip so he can keep plunging inside without stopping.

Leo meanwhile grips the sheets of his bed, trying to deal with the penetration. Pleasure and a little bit of pain mix together as he’s filled, and he keeps pressing his face into the bed to cover up the whimpers and moans that keep coming out. Well he does until Usagi orders him not to, asserting that he wants to hear every single sound. After that Leo’s voice quickly becomes the only thing that fills the room. It’s mostly whines and bits and pieces of Usagi’s name and the honorific that goes along with it.

It only stops when he hilts, fuzzy balls pressing up against Leonardo’s scaly skin. His flushed skin and the way he simply sits there panting makes Usagi have to ask. “You aren’t already close are you?”

“No, no It…it’s fine. Please… please continue Usagi-sama.”

He gives a curt nod and starts moving his hips. He doesn’t pull out much before pressing back in. He’s not very interested in slamming into Leo yet, and instead is more focused on seeing if his prostate is where he remembers it being. He shifts his hips each time he grinds forward, searching, searching… it only takes a gasp to know he’s found it. Usagi grips his hips harder soon after and tries a real, hard and sudden thrust.

“Oh gods!” Leo’s back arches a bit when he feels the earth-shattering pleasure course through his body. Another strike of Usagi’s hips and it happens again, and Leonardo finds that he can’t really think anymore. His master doesn’t waste time setting a nice fast pace and each time his prostate is struck his mind goes completely blank. It starts to come back to him, but then another flick of Usagi’s hips and it all goes away. So Leo is very quickly slumping against the sheets, eyes rolling back, and small sounds intermittently slipping from his mouth. Just a steady stream of them.

More churrs come now as well. Soft like the rest of his noises. It’s actually hard to tell Leo is in such immense pleasure, given the lack of noise. It’s his drooling, limp expression that really gives it away.

Usagi’s smile is wide, amusement and love clear on his face. He’s seen Leo like this many times before. It’s when he’s at his most vulnerable. And there’s really no better way to tell he’s doing everything right when Leo makes that face. What’s better about this state though, is when Usagi tries to get him to speak. He ordered him to do so once, and the results were phenomenally arousing. This was all about an exchange of power, and the amount of power Usagi had felt when Leo had been desperately trying to push coherent words out from his lips was amazing. He actually had managed to do it too, and the way Leo had searched his face for praise had made Usagi’s whole body shiver. He’s really almost too obedient.

All of that is why he can’t help but ask Leo,“That’s much better than a toy, isn’t it Leo-chan?”

There’s an obligation to respond immediately. To be good. Respectful even. It makes a groan slip between Usagi’s lips

“H-ha…ah! Ha…ha!”

Usagi shushes him. It was clear that those sounds were never going to get any closer to becoming actual words. “It’s alright, Leo-chan.”

At that Leo relaxes into the bed again, slumping down completely and churring some more. Usagi continues to jut his hips back and forth, while reaching down underneath Leo grip his cock. He doesn’t stroke it, just holds it and feels it leak and twitch in his hand. From that and the way his hole keeps clenching around the cock inside of him, he realizes there’s really no way Leo can take much more of this. Usagi thrusts once more and then pulls out, holding true his punishment.

He expects the long desperate whine, and responds quickly with a “Shh shh shh… Leo-chan. This was your punishment. You have to accept it.”

He simply whines again, and juts his hips back despite having nothing to thrust back against. Usagi shows a bit of mercy though, and slowly strokes down Leo’s spread thighs and shushes him again. “Deep breaths, Leo-chan. You know you aren’t allowed anymore. Just control yourself.” He gets nothing in response for a moment, and then a slow deep breath and relaxation of almost every muscle in Leo’s body.

“There you go… good boy.”

Another deep breath and Leo slowly starts to lower himself. Lower his hips and lies completely prone, panting and churring as he comes back to himself. Usagi helps, massaging his thighs and whispering comforting calming words. This goes on for several more long meditative breaths, until Leo falls back into his regular breathing pattern and lifts himself back onto all fours. He turns around and asks,“You still need to finish, right Usagi-sama?” It’s easy to watch his gaze drift from the rabbit’s face to his still hard cock.

Usagi sees this a places a hand on Leonardo’s ankle. He drags it upward, teasing his most sensitive spots as he makes around to his face. “Yes yes… that is true.” His fingers trail along Leo’s neck until they get to his chin and gently lift it. “Turn around and give me you’re hand Leo-chan.”

Leonardo does so without question, staring up, looking to please. “Open your mouth and begin stroking.”

He nods, cheeks getting dark, and does just that. Usagi grunts and thrusts into his hand. His hips make fast, jerking movements. His cock is already so sensitive from the way Leo’s ass gripped down on it just moments before. It throbs in twitches, and Usagi slumps a little where he stands, moans and praise slipping regularly from his lips.

When he cums, Leo opens his mouth wider, tongue slipping out a little to catch whatever doesn’t land on his face. Which honestly isn’t much. Usagi makes several drippy white patterns on the green that make up Leo’s scaled skin. Neither of them mind one bit. Leo even churrs a bit as Usagi admires his work after coming down from the high, caressing his clean cheek and smiling softly. He picks up a little and let’s Leo lap it from his fingers. Then he pulls away and sits on the bed, relaxing more as the swell of endorphins fade. “Go clean up and then we’ll sleep, alright?” 

The blush in Leo’s cheeks subsides significantly and he heads off to right himself in the bathroom a few doors down, now doubt walking as silently as any ninja can so as not to wake his brothers and be discovered with cum all over his face.

He comes back to transformed room. The harsher overhead light has been switched off, and now only dim candlelight remains. Usagi only lit a handful and is blowing out the match when Leo returns. He stares dumbly, until he’s becokened by a white furry hand. Usagi grabs Leo’s chin, turning his face here and there to inspect it. When satisfied, he caresses the scaly, green cheek under his hand and smiles. “Good boy…” He murmurs, warm praise slipping from his lips. Leo’s face flames, and shivers of pleasure rush down his spine. There’s nothing better than knowing Usagi is pleased with his performance. Small aftershocks of that pleasured, trembling feeling continue to pulse through his body as he’s told to lie down on the bed, and as he does so.

Usagi is right behind him, and they get close and comfortable as they lay down together. There’s more caressing, soft and careful and amazingly intimate. More whispered praise comes too, and that along with the addition of gentle kisses on his beak, cheeks, and forehead, make Leo shiver all over again. His tail twitches as the shocks travel down to it’s tip. Soon he’s burying his head into Usagi’s warm chest fur, churring softly.

“So…” Usagi says, still soft and gentle, “Did you actually use the toy or did you just put it there so I would punish you?”  
Leo tilts his face up, and smiles nervously. “That obvious, huh?” Usagi nods and he sighs. “I didn’t use it, just put it there. I’m sorr-”

“No no. It’s just you and your 'in the moment’, naturally occuring punishments again. I know what you like, and you already know I don’t mind. It’s alright.” There’s no irratation anymore. Really the most negative thing on his face is amusement, and that just embarasses the poor turtle.

“I just… it’s better.”

“I know. We’ve had that discussion. Next time though I’ll have to spank you. I know that’s probably what you wanted most.”

Leo squirms. “Denial is good too. As long as I get to cum eventually.”

Usagi’s grin widens, turning mischievous. “Well, Leo-chan that’s something we’ll have to negotiate tomorrow. We’re up late as it is tonight. I’ll go blow out the candles, and then we’ll sleep, okay?”

Leo’s eyes follow as those words become actions. “Hai, Usagi-sama.” He replies as soon as the rabbit returns to the bed. They snuggle close, kissing and nuzzling as the crackling pleasure of sex and domination lingers in their bodies and minds.


End file.
